


You Love Me Anyway

by Jasminau



Category: 10 Things I Hate About You (1999)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasminau/pseuds/Jasminau
Summary: Kat spends the night at Patrick's for the first time.
Relationships: Kat Stratford/Patrick Verona
Comments: 7
Kudos: 117





	You Love Me Anyway

It had been a fun idea at first, and the only time her father had ever _agreed_ to something even remotely like this, now she didn’t know if she could do it again. 

Every time Patrick took a breath, the loudest snore would erupt from his mouth and it tugged on every annoyed nerve in her body without hesitation. And just when she thought he’d finally woken up, or his sleeping self had the decency to _shut up_ , another snore would nearly make her jump out of her skin.

It would’ve been ok if his mouth wasn’t right next to her ear, too, but it seemed they had stayed wrapped up in each other's arms all night. _Cute_ , if she could’ve been woken up in a less irritating way, and maybe gotten some proper sleep the night before.

With the beginning of college not too far away, they had made an effort to spend as much time as they could together. Whether it was messing around with the guitar he had bought her, returning to the paintball park to fight for victory (and the obvious joy of tossing balloons of paint at each other), or driving around Seattle while playing two truths and a lie, it didn’t matter. Yesterday, they opted for a movie night, wrapped up in blankets on his worn-out couch. And with his offer to watch Ferris Bueler’s Day Off, she really shouldn’t have been surprised when he served Spaghettios for dinner.

It made her feel a little less bad about sticking her elbow into his ribs when the next snore tore through the appreciated silence. Instantaneously, the snore morphed into a lingering groan as his frame curled away from hers. With his face no longer right beside her, she took the opportunity to take in how his expression turned from pain back to an undisturbed slumber. 

She rested her head down on the pillow, ready to let sleep take over once again. Her eyes were already heavy, and she almost fell into the welcoming embrace of unconsciousness when a snore ripped it from her. She swore she almost kicked Patrick off the edge of his own bed if it wasn’t for the grin plastered on his face. 

“Good morning,” He said, his hand leaving her waist to rub the sleep from his eyes.

Kat just stared at him in shock, her eyebrows laced together in irritation.

“You know, I would’ve slept on the couch if I had known you were an insufferable snorer.”

“Morning to you, too,” He rasped, voice croaky as he shuffled closer to her, pressing a quick kiss to her cheek.

The fleeting aggravation almost completely forgotten when his hand turned her head towards him, his lips finding hers with ease. She hummed in approval, a smile breaking across her face.

Patrick pulled away first, laying his head next to hers as he watched the consequences of happiness ripple through her features.

“I’m never sleeping in the same bed as you, ever again,” Kat said, eyebrows lifting in accusation. 

“Harsh,” He let out a breathy laugh, moving to lay on his side.

“What’s harsh is the fact I was robbed of sleep because of your obnoxious—,”

“I could always wear one of those appealing sleep apnoea masks,” Patrick suggested, his thumb stroking her cheek.

“Tempting,” She said, her gaze flickering from his eyes to his lips as she nodded.

“But then you _really_ couldn’t keep your hands off me,”

She scoffed, pushing herself up to sit on the bed. 

“You’re so—,”

“Charming?” He interrupted, fully aware of the line of words sitting on her tongue. 

She rolled her eyes at him, but before she could open her mouth again, he pushed himself up onto his elbow before pressing a kiss to her thigh.

“Insufferable.” She offered.

A chuckle left Patrick’s lips, though he didn’t make an effort to remove his hand from her thigh. And she found she enjoyed the seemingly innocent touch. 

“Oh, but you love me anyway,” Moving to mirror her position, he found himself pulling her towards him with an arm around her waist.

“A true mystery to the world.” She said, body twisting in an effort to move closer to him, expressing the feeling she couldn’t seem to have the strength put into words, through simple actions.

They sat like that for a bit, her legs swung over his as he stroked up and down her back, and with her head rested on his shoulder, she found she could easily fall asleep in this embrace. 

“We should probably have breakfast before noon,” She mumbled after a while, trying to fend off the apparent exhaustion still clinging to her from the night before.

She heard a grunt rumble from him, a clear indication he was welcoming the exhaustion a little more than she was.

“Hey,” She said, poking his side just enough to draw his attention away from sleeping.

She tilted her head up to watch his eyes flicker open, another quiet groan leaving his lips before shifting slightly, an attempt to wake himself up a little.

“You know, for someone so passionate about fighting societal traditions, you’re quite the follower.” He joked.

“Or maybe you’re making excuses as to why you’re such a bad host?” She said with soft words, smiling up at him.

“No.” He said simply, his eyes lingering on her lips long enough for her to notice. 

“Then what?” Kat tilted her head to the side. She wanted to hear his excuse.

“So I can stay in bed with you,” He said quickly, just before pulling them both down so their backs hit the mattress. A squeal left Kat’s lips.

They quickly recovered, intertwining with each other in a warm embrace.

She found she agreed with Patrick. With his arms around her frame, and his gentle kisses to her forehead, she found she didn’t mind the late breakfast if it meant staying here with him just a while longer. 

She wouldn’t tell him, but she preferred his embrace more often than not.

**Author's Note:**

> Motivation just struck me and I needed to write this lol. Hopefully, it's in character.


End file.
